Tricks and Treats and Forget-me-Nots
by The What-If Writer
Summary: Please read 'Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands' and 'The Shadow at the Sides' to understand this. Anguish, the hidden spirit, visits his friends who are unknown to the Guardians- at least for now- to alert them of future events. First Chapter surrounds Hal of the Tricks, the young spirit of Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please read 'Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands' and 'The Shadow at the Sides' To understand this._**

**_Okay, I'm basically introducing all of my OCs before I write the Sequel to Nightmare Dust and the Second Sight'_**

**_They will be more developed during that story. One of the characters appearing the in next chapter is the one I modeled my Avatar after (It is in my Profile) who is nick-named 'Ducky'_**

**_Please review._**

**_This scene is set the year before Anguish sees Pitch and talks to Death. Basically, set before 'The Shadow at the Sides'_**

* * *

Hal of the Tricks

It was dark and chilly in the night, the sky was clear and the moon was bright. The stars like crystals gleamed above and the ink-blue night cast the moonbeams over the town. The streets were lined with ember lights, the golden glow emitting behind the smiles of jack-o-lanterns and purple lights strung on he street lamps and fences. Children were crowding the streets in tight-nit groups, dressed in bazaar and comically frightening costumes, all the more gruesome and over the top than the last. Laughter echoed through the streets and well as music blasting from some of the more large houses, but either way, everywhere was lit up.

High-pitched screams leaped into the air now and again as shadows appeared on the walls or from an ally, jumping out at the unsuspecting trick-or-treaters as they passed only to vanish and leave them either laughing or running for their lives.

Halloween was prosperous this evening. And this one fact made a particular being smile.

There was a young lad of perhaps fifteen years. He was grinning from ear to pointed ear, young face mask-less but still unseen.

He wandered unnoticed between costumed youngsters, a long staff much taller than himself (almost twice as tall in fact) that curled at the end into a spiral was swung over his shoulder and in the other, purple-gloved hand, he held a jack-o-lantern bucket filled with small items like treats, lights and odd little coloured balls.

The boy was dressed in spindly clothing, with black and orange striped arms, His abdomen and legs were covered in slightly ragged black attire, and a dark orange poncho was thrown over his shoulder, curled slippers of the same colour.

He would've blended in nicely with the others around him.

His hair was chocolate-brown and his skin was light, eyes brown and circled with black coul-like paint. On his head sat a small pumpkin-faced cap that covered half of his skull and was attached to another pumpkin-face covering half of his left eye. He was an odd character indeed.

He grinned to himself and reached into his pumpkin, leaning his staff against his shoulder as he fished inside. Rummaging around a little, he pulled out a black ball with spider-web markings adorning it smooth surface.

"Bombs away!" He called, and mimicking a snowball, he chucked it full force towards a shadowing alley beside some teenage trick-or treaters.

There was a crackling sound, and once the unsuspecting teens turned around they saw a large spider-like monster reach out of the shadows and hiss loudly at them. They all screamed loudly and fled the scene just as it faded away, and the boy standing nearby laughed hysterically at the scene. It was only an apparition, after all!

His giggles subsiding, he turned his head and saw a group of children with quite impressive costumes. Smiling in a mock-judgmental fashion, he leaped over unseen by them like a grasshopper and slipped some treats from his bucket into their bags without them noticing. They did spot them a moment later, however, and squealed in delight.

The boy leaned against the wall nearby, smiling to himself in a pleased manner.

Halloween was sure bright tonight, he thought to himself as he continued on the same routine.

As the street began to clear, and the lights began to face, the boy decided to call it a day. Smiling to himself he began strolling down the empty street when suddenly a gust of window nearly knocked him off balance. He stumbled, gasping slightly. Then, he tightened his hold on his curling staff and glanced around uneasily.

"Ha-llow?" He asked in a slightly (barely) accented voice, perhaps Swedish. He frowned, glancing about as the shadows began to creep slightly. A thin, curly-haired also slipped just beneath him. He did not notice however, and turned around, frowning comically, eyes narrowed in feigned seriousness.

"What is dis?"

"Hal!"

He jumped suddenly, clasping his staff to his chest in fright before face-palming heavily, groaning loudly to himself.

"Godamnit! Anguish!"

There was a small, soft, wavering laugh from around about him. Hal chortled a little as well, holding a hand to his face in slight embarrassment.

"Bro, you scared me on my night!"

"I believe I did." The shadow beneath him replied, waving a hand as he grinned down at it "A very lively Halloween it's been, too."

"Thanks to meeeee." Hal replied in a sing-song voice, practically dancing a few steps away. "Not bad for de second year, huh, Bro?"

"Not bad at all. Very original with those jump-frights you have in Your bucket."

"So?" Hal hopped onto a bench nearby, tucking his legs up expectantly. "What is up?"

The shadow stilled and was silent. Then, Anguish went on in a serious, soft tone.

"Death came to me a while ago. Said that next year, just before Easter, something would happen regarding the other Guardians and the Nightmare King."

Hal frowned in slight worry, but his humor did not waver, speaking in his usual, quick sentences, "But he's gone. He's gone. Bro, Death doesn't have ta worry 'bout that guy, does he, I mean..."

"I'm not sure why Death would worry about him." Anguish replied "But I think it means we'll be meeting the Guardians next year."

Hal stopped and straightened up. Then, he shook his head. "Whoa, nih-o!" He exclaimed, jumping up "I'm too busy with candy treats. And making burst spells...and I don't think they'll be all happy with me. Ya know. Sweats and...scares."

"I cannot say different about myself, but It has to be done."

True they'd avoided the Guardians, protectors of Childhood. Hal, a newcomer on bringing joy to children around the world, was a little different from them due to his methods. He did give children sweats and treats if they had good costumes and were being fair in their trick-or treating and scared the others (more, that is) and not to mention the candies gave them bad cavities.

Hal gave an over-dramatic gasp the time Anguish pointed this out on the first year.

"Oooh no! not da cavities! Tooth Fairy won't like me."

He didn't really care, though.

"I'm just saying that you should be prepared, my friend." Anguish said as Half half-pranced half strode down the street. He really wasn't taking this seriously.

"Hal."

"Okay, Okay. I heard." Hal sighed, leaning on his very tall staff. "So have ya told Ayver and Ducky yet? won't they be meeting the Guardians, too?"

Anguish's shadow, still planted against he ground, shook his head.

"I'll be telling them soon enough. But I suppose they too will be meeting the Guardians as well. I will see you another time, Hal."

"Laters, Aggs. Drop by my place sometime." Hal told the shadow belong with a wide smile, looking more innocent than most people his age, "I've got tons of leftover icing from those Halloween cakes me and ma pals made..."

"I'll be obliged to. Until then, farewell."

There was a soft, barley notice breeze as Anguish's shadow left the scene. Hal watched as the small gust of wind carried with it some of the autumn leaves and ruffled the decorations still adorning the street.

He nibbled his lip. A playful, fun-loving boy, he didn't like it when things got too serious. Even he knew when to stop when it came to jump-scares.

The thing was, that Nightmare-King, whatever his name was, did not.

"I don't liiiiike dis." He muttered to himself. Then, he shrugged and wandered off, humming a tune to himself as he leaped into the air, almost mimicking a frog and leaving the street below vacant as it had appeared to all those around it.

* * *

**_Please review. I'll upload the next chapter later._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_PLEASE READ._**

**_THIS IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION TO A IMPORTANT CHARACTER NAME 'DUCKY'_**

**_She will be appearing in the sequel story I'm writing for my fic and other prequel set before 'Nightmare Dust and the Second Sands'_**

**_Please review._**

**_Oh, and Ducky's character looks (when she's in a smaller form) are the same as my Avatar. Look on my profile and you'll see._**

* * *

Feathers are Black, Roses are Blue

The underground tunnels were dimly lit by the embers, The walls held up by thick, curling roots; adorned with colourful pictures on the thickest, longest ones holding up the curving roof. The floor sported soft, fuzzy grass that glimmered softly in the small lights hanging from the lanterns.

The shadow of the boy wandered past these embers, ducking between tunnels and through small, rounded doors that trapped the chilly air and kept it at bay. It slipped into a large chamber, it's ceiling high and the cavern floor covered with smooth, sturdy wood. The walls, made of thick, strong earth were once again held together with giant roots and wooden beams across the curving roof; Magnificent, leave and fern like patterns carved into their frames.

There was a long table at the side of the cavern, which was set nicely but held no food or drink at the moment. A large, dark green carpet, in a circle cutting like the room, was cast over the floorboards. A large, heated fire was lit opposite the table. The shadow wandered sideways along the floors, head moving around as if in search of something.

The shadow's gaze met that of the minuter globe model sat before the fireplace on a small pedestal. Also on the pedestal next to it was what appeared to be a carved, wooden board with wooden figures set on its surface.

The shadow did not pay much attention to them for now, and instead turned his head when he heard the small pattering of feet on the ground.

The door opposite the way he'd entered opened, and into the warmly lit room came a small figure holding a toy under her arm.

It didn't take a second glance to tell that this particular girl was nowhere near normal. Her nose was elven-like and broader than the humans at the sides and small and pointed down at the ridge. Her teeth were slightly crooked, not at all straight. She looked around nine, perhaps- but was small for her age.

Her body was covered in dark blue feathers; Feathers that slowly darkened to black around her neck, wrists, feet and the tips of her hair-feathers (as she called them) which stuck up at the back of her neck. A simple black dress was worn over her feathered frame. Her feet, bare and pointed, padded along the ground delicately in an almost tip-toe fashion.

She wandered along the room towards the fire, cuddling a small, black horse toy filled with beads to her chest. A pair of bright, amber eyes watched the fire with a warm smile.

"Ducky."

A soft, kindly voice addressed the girl from nearby. Ducky, as she was named endearingly jumped around with a bright, yet crooked smile as she spotted the shadow on the ground,

"Hello, Anguish!" She greeted, hopping up and down a little. "I haven't seen you in a while. Were has Hal and Ayver gone?"

"Hal is busy putting the finishing touches to his holiday elsewhere...Ayver, I've been to see him. He's in here somewhere."

"Oh." She bit her lip in consideration "I didn't see him come in, nope." Her voice was high and very bubbly. She tilted her head and asked.

"So...what is it? are you alright?"

"I'm quite fine." His irish/english toned accent affirmed "But...Ducky, I just came to inform you that next year we'll be...meeting some people."

Ducky's face fell into a hardened one. It was as if she'd aged a few years in mere moments, and she placed her toy on the table nearby. "Who?"

"The Guardians. I've told you about them."

Ducky nodded stiffly. She was pouting just a little; something considered too young for someone that looked her age. "I...that'll be fun."

Her voice returned to its bubbly form. Anguish sighed. He knew there would be problems...considering...

"I have a feeling it will have something to do with...well, The Nightmare King."

Something flashed behind her amber eyes, and she clenched her fists. "I don't want to see any boogeymen!"

Anguish chuckled a little at that. "You won't. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. I must go now, I have business elsewhere. And...Ducky?"

The feather-haired girl watched as the shadow slipped towards the door, and then pause beside it.

"Don't...use your sand. Whatever the cause. Alright?"

Ducky glanced to the side. "Alright."

And then, he was gone. Ducky turned and began wandering across of the room, sighing deeply to herself. She collected the small horse toy into her arms and began murmuring to herself, staring at the fire.

_"Feathers are black, roses are blue...I get scared, and so do you."_ She sighed again, pulling her toy closer. She knew the guardians wouldn't approve of her...'darker talents' as Anguish put it. Though she did not know why. She would never do anything really bad. Even he was wary of her...she was sure of it.

But they loved her, Hal, Anguish, Ayver. They were her friends, her family. If they thought it was okay to meet the Guardians...then alright.

Her face darkened. They were just really cautious, that was all.

Ducky turned and began leaving the room, toy clutched in her arms. Maybe this meant she'd be seeing that little blond-haired boy again. The one with the husky voice...

As she left, no one including herself would notice the small sprinkles of black sand falling from her black head feathers as he left into the shadowy tunnels of the North Warren, black horse still trapped in her arms.

She wondered through the tunnels alone, feeling less happy than she did before. Meeting the Guardians? It didn't sound very good... especially...

She shook her head, screwing her eyes shut. She'd forgotten all of those things. Especially the Tooth Fairy...

"Feathers are black, Roses are blue...let you forget, I'll forget, too..."

* * *

**_Please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Set a little before the movie. For those of you that don't know, Ayver can shift from his usually small, bunny frame to a larger, pooka-resembling (like Bunnymund) stature when he wants too, (albeit much smaller due to his age) though he is more used to his smaller form._**

**_Though I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have added that aspect to his character...Please say what you think in the review._**

**_So please, again, review._**

_Please read to avoid confusion:_

_This chapter is set BEFORE the final chapter of 'The Spirit of the Thaw' so its mixed up a little. The two stories, 'The Spirit of the Thaw' and 'Tricks and Treats and Forget-Me-Nots' are set around/between the same times. It is rather confusing, but let me make it clear:_

_Chapters 1 and 2 of 'Spirit of the Thaw' are set Before 'Tricks and Treats..."_

_Chapter 3 of 'The Spirit of the Thaw' is set AFTER this chapter here, and is a post-trailer fic._

_Okay?_

_**Also**, this chapter is set after 'The Shadow at the Side'_

_Basically just before the movie starts._

_I've made this too confusing..._

* * *

Late Springs and Trials to Come.

The underground cavern was empty at the moment. The fire was lit, warming the large room and protecting it from the chilly drafts that could evade through whenever the doors opened. The thick, polished roots supporting the ceiling were now decorated in colourful designs; Patterns of green ferns and leaves winding around the thick bases.

The table was set with cups, cutlery and sweet foods like cakes, cookies and buns. A teapot was set over the blazing fire nearby.

The globe sat on the pedestal, propped up on the other side of the room, was turning monotonously as the shadows, disturbed by the flickering light of the fire, waved about like trees in the wind.

One shadow remained still and collected, sharp features facing the side. The silhouette wandered quietly along the room, growing larger in size as they neared the fire.

A soft, worried sigh filled the air from beside the fireplace as the shadow turned and began pacing back and forth, clearly discomforted by something.

"They are all late. Now of all days..."

The Irish, slightly English toned voice trailed off as their thoughts took their mind on a rather bumpy ride. It was nearing Easter, five days to be exact; Though the snow was still thick on the ground in some places and the icicles remained hard and drip-less (something Anguish would have to have a serious word about with a certain Spring Bunny...) But that wasn't the height of his concern.

This was the day, five days prior to the day the hidden spirit had informed the not-so present bodies countless times as said day drew close in the month.

He expected as much from Hal of the Tricks, being the careless goodie-bringer he was, but for Ayver he was surprised. Though then again, he may be out spreading the thaw as he spoke (or in this case, thought...)

He sighed again, a little more irritably. This just wouldn't do-

SLAM.

A abrupt gust of wind entered the room as one of the doors swung open, pattern-caved frame colliding harshly with the wall beside it. The flames in the fireplace were shifted to the right, and the shadows creeping on the walls jumped as if they were just as alarmed as the spirit who'd been pacing not too long ago.

Ayver came tumbling inside, rolling almost like a ball into the main cavern before jumping hastily onto his two large feet. For some reason (one Anguish found very unusual) The Spring Spirit was currently in his larger, pooka-like form.

Ayver turned and shut the door quickly, finally cutting off the harsh wind from flying in. He released a large, heavy breath and leaned against the door, now hand-like paws planted on his chest. It was clear he'd been running all day and was now exhausted.

The rabbit recovered after a while, stretched his elongated arms into the air and yawning silently. His hood was still cast over his head and his cloak was covered in snow.

Finally, after a period of silence, Anguish remarked:

"I take it nothing's changed, then?"

Ayver jerked his cloak off none-to-kindly, looked very peeved. He stormed past the shadow and hung it on a hook nearby the fireplace in order to let it dry. Fingering the globe model around his neck, Ayver turned to face him. Or rather, look down at him.

It was strange, looking up at Ayver. Usually Anguish, when he was in the cavern and thus was in a welcome place, would step out of the shadows. But now wasn't the time for hospitality and relaxing; Work was to be done and he needed to leave soon (preferably if the others got here soon.)

Ayver was small; Only the size of an eight-year old child. This made perfect sense as he himself was only eight, but the resemblance to a human stopped after you counted the build. The pooka-like creature fiddled with his hands, trying to warm them up.

It was clear that he was waiting for Anguish to say something. The spirit tilted his head. Hadn't he heard him? Then again he looked too angry to notice...

"So nothings progressed? The snow is still on the ground?"

Ayver blinked, eyes darting around anxiously before bobbing his head. He looked as if he'd done something wrong.

"I see. Jack Frost is giving Spring a hard time?"

Another nod. Anguish sighed, and from Ayver's point of view, the shadow on the ground lifted its hand to its forehead as the sigh ended.

"Oh dear. But, that is a matter for another time. Once the others return-"

Yet again a bitter wind came rushing in when the door opened, this time the one opposite the way Ayver had entered. The small pooka-like child rubbed his elbows in response as the shadow on the ground turned, and you did no need to see his face to be able to tell he wasn't pleased.

"Hal, where have you been?" He sounded only a little miffed. The grinning bringer of treats half-strode half-pranced into the room, very tall staff swung over his shoulders.

"Hallow to ya too, buddy." He replied, grinning widely down at the shadow, who's hands were now placed on its hips in an not-so impressed manner. His grin faltered.

"Aw, C'mon, bro. You can't be that mad at me." He allowed another smile to appear, albeit a fainter one, hoping to lighten the mood. Ayver shook his head, large flopping ears bouncing from side to side.

Hal either didn't notice him or didn't care. Anguish sighed yet again, deciding to let it drop.

"Aright. Once Ducky returns we'll start this meeting. Obviously I wouldn't have called all of you back unless I was concerned about something."

"Oh?" Hal tilted his head, placing his staff on the ground and positioning it so it would stand up straight. Then, bending his legs, he leaped like a frog onto the curling tip, balancing two times his own height above. Then, he crouched down, once again resembling a toad.

"Whatisit?" He inquired, smile looking notably forced. He was trying to keep the mood light, but even Ayver, being a young child, had guessed that they were now down to business.

Anguish did not answer, but waited.

Then, the door opened for the third and final time. It opened for only a moment as the individual entering was noticeably small. Then, it closed behind them with a loud 'clunk'

The tiny figure was small and winged, sporting dark blue feathers around their body and attired in a simply black dress, a colour matching that of their head feathers.

The little fairy-like creature whipped over to the fire and, in a flash of navy-blue dust, morphed into a larger, wingless-size.

Ducky hopped around, beaming brightly as she clasped her small, dainty hands together.

"I'm here!" He announced, standing up on her small ankles as she did so. Ayver waved over to her with a small, greeting smile. Hal wiggled his fingers from perch on his staff, grinning.

"Hal-low."

"Alright." Anguish said again, taking on a firm tone in his soft, steady voice. "Now that all are present, I would like to inform you of...rather foreboding turn of events."

Their smiles vanished, and the silent Ayver exchanged a worried look with Hal. Ducky lowered herself back onto the base of her feet, smile also faltering.

"I visited The Guardian of Belief not too long ago to make sure he was alright." Anguish began. Hal tilted his head from above.

"He's alright, isn't he? I mean, he's um...a Guardian. They're always okay."

Anguish's shadow shook its head from below. "He's fine. But..."

At that word, all three other parties present leaned forward with uncertainty, worried looks. Even Hal.

"...Death approached me again. And this time he told me that The Nightmare King was up to something very bad. Something more formidable, dangerous and more malicious than ever before. I think what ever he is planning could affect the future of the world itself...for the worst."

Ducky was silent and her gaze was averted, placed steadily on he fires beside her. Her face was unreadable, small features creased in a frown. Ayver rubbed his arm fretfully, large brow eyes glancing between the shadow and Hal.

"B-but..." His tiny, young little voice mumbled in a hushed tone, "Can't the Guardians do something?"

"Yes. But we must play a part as well...Me and another especially. You must help us."

"Another? Anotha what?" Hal asked, scowling a little at the idea of no being involved as much as another. Anguish replied after a pause.

"Jack Frost."

Ayver's eyes widened considerably and he turned his head over to face Hal, who gave him and equally alarmed and bewildered look.

"_Jack Frost?!"_ Hal exclaimed, hopping down from his place on the staff at last. He landed on the ground quickly, stumbling in his hast. "That white-haired guy who makes it snow? But...what does he have to do with all of this?"

"You don't wish to make his acquaintance?" Neither of the younger boys noticed this evaded giving the answer effectively.

Hal looked surprised and he shook his head. "Nah, its just...we don't really know 'im, do we. Well, 'cept Ayver."

Ayver nodded, offering an ambivalent shrug and matching smile. Anguish sighed yet again.

"I cannot say why." He said carefully before quickly moving on "But that isn't all. Death advised me to see for myself what The Nightmare King was planning."

Now all of them were looking over; Ducky included. She had stared into the fire as if her mind was on a the moon itself until now. Anguish chose not to question on her deep line of thought.

"I didn't see much, but I saw him create countless Nightmare Horses. He sent them out, and commented on having an army of them. He seemed very...confident. And very excited. Neither can be good for anyone on this Earth."

"Right-o, Aggs...but what do we do?"

Anguish was silent. His three friends gave each other doubtful looks as this period of intense thinking went on until finally the shadow spoke again.

"I believe it is time for us to make our acquaintance with one of them in particular. Tomorrow, though. I have...other arrangements."

Hal ignored the last part and leaned on his staff, features taking on a quizzical expression "Which one?"

"Joseph."

Hal smiled at that, and Ayver seemed relieved. True, the youngest of the Guardians would be easier to get along with as they were young themselves. Hal straightened up, looking less worried now.

"So is he part of the Big Four now?" He emphasized the 'Big Four' by gesturing with his hands. Ayver shrugged when Hal looked over at him before looking down at Anguish's shadow.

"...It would seem."

"Alriiiight-y then." Hal said in a sing-song voice, turning on his heel and sauntering a few steps, staff in hand, "Guess they's a Big Five now!"

Ayver shrugged again, still twiddling his fingers with a doubtful wide-eyed look about him. He was probably thinking over and having mixed feelings. Ducky was frowning steadily, expression still unreadable. But at the idea of meeting the aforementioned Guardian of Belief, she brightened up and beamed.

Anguish could still see the mirth in her sharp, golden eyes, though. He decided that he'd dwell on it later.

"Alright, everyone." He stated to get their attention again "I want you all to be prepared for tomorrow. I'll return then to give you further instructions."

"Where...are you going?" Ayver asked in a small, soft voice.

"I have business elsewhere. Death...wishes to see me again. Farewell, my friends."

The shadow slipped away from their sight, leaving the three uncertain and quite. Hal soon broke said silence.

"I think." He stated with a click of his tongue and a creased brow, staff gripped tightly, "That we're in something reaaally serious..."

Ayver nodded quietly. Soon after, he wandered over to the fireplace and retried his coat, raised a paw to clasp his globe pendant and shrunk into his little, more common form.

The tiny bunny then nodded towards Ducky and Hal in a sign of goodbye before hurrying back out of the door. It took a lot of effort to open it and shut it again, a task he struggled through with a hilarious looking scowl on his tiny face. Hal would point out later that he should have shrunk after he'd left the warren. It would save him time.

But, Hal mused as the once again tiny Ayver retreated from their view, it was too funny for him to point it out now...

* * *

**_I prefer Ayver when he's in his cute, little bunny form. XD_**

**_It suits his personality more. His bigger form was more of for combat (should the need arose) or tasks requiring a bigger, stronger size if necessary than a form he'd usually live most days in._**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
